Splinter Cell: Inside Job
by nope.mkv
Summary: In this story, Sam Fisher is back again, but it seems that his first field runner, Francis Coen, has been captured. He must find out why, and possibly unlock the secret of an insider high up in the American government.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Fisher, get up," I hear through my implants as Lambert is contacting me from our HQ at Third Echelon. I groggily get up, and push the implant in my throat, allowing me to respond.

"Damnit, Lambert. Aren't I supposed to be on leave?"

"Well… yes," he responds, "but we needed to get in contact with you. Coen has managed to get herself into a bit of trouble in Hong Kong, and we believe that you're the only one who can get her out."

Well, great. I sigh at Lambert ruining my vacation, but I know that I need to help Francis Coen. After all, she was my field runner for a while, and helped save my ass several times.

"Fisher, we're going to send an agent by your house to get you. Be ready within half an hour," Lambert says through the implants.

I go ahead and get myself out of bed, and get a quick, refreshing shower. I barely have time to get my civilian clothes on, complete with a bullet proof vest on, before I hear a knock at the door. I now wear a bullet proof vest most of the times out in public, ever since I was with Katia Loenstern and a sniper shot her instead of me…

I go over and answer the door, and a familiar face greets me. "Nice to see you, Will."

"Hello, Fisher. We're going to head over to the airport now. I have all the passports and everything you need ready. Our contact in Hong Kong has all of your equipment." He finishes his sentence as we're hopping into his new Mercedes.

I feel kind of edgy at the mention of our Hong Kong contact, since the last person we had stationed in Hong Kong actually had been broadcasting my movements to the leaders of the Shop, which has been closed down for about a year now. Good thing, too, since the world already has enough arms smugglers around it.

When we finally pull into the Maryland International Airport, I get out of the car, give my regards to Will, and head inside of the place. My flight is scheduled for roughly thirty minutes from now… And it's on the other side of the damned place.

I quickly sprint across the airport, and arrive just before flight check-ins stop. I get into the airplane, and settle into my seat. I quickly doze off, since I long ago mastered my internal clock, and sleep uneventfully for the entire plane ride to Hong Kong.

I realize that we're arriving when I feel the airplane's descent through the atmosphere down to the airport. When I get there, I show my credentials and passport, stating that I am one "Yvan Prokofiev". I realize that the people back at Third Echelon are playing a joke with this name, as it's containing the first name of an assassin that tried to kill me, and the last name of General Prokofiev himself. He, as I've last heard, now has to be watered twice a week ever since his wife shot him twice.

I leave the airport, and hail a taxi. Inside of my bag I have directions to my contact's house. Since my Chinese is decent, I tell the driver where I want to go, and he starts going rather quickly. And they say New York's taxi drivers are crazy.

After about ten minutes, we arrive at my destination, and I give the taxi driver my fare and a tip. I walk up to the door of the house and knock. When a man comes to the door, he eyes me and asks, "Fisher?"

I nod and say, "Hello Mr. Strunk."

He opens the door fully and offers for me to follow in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walk into his house and we go into his kitchen.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Sam?" Wesley asks me.

"Sure. Fruit juice, if you have any." He glances at me oddly, then returns with a glass of apple juice, and a glass of coffee for himself.

"I've been up most of the night," He states. "Trying to make sure I had everything here that you need." I guess he doesn't realize that I've just finished sleeping for about eleven hours because he shows me to my bedroom, and says, "You can catch a nap if you want."

I politely tell Wesley, "No thanks," and then he starts pacing around his room and glances at me a few times while doing so.

"Fisher… I know about Mason Hendricks… Last year, the Shop, everything. I see it in your eyes: you don't feel as you should trust me, or any other Third Echelon contact, but you can check my credentials, drug me to tell the truth, anything. Just know that you can trust me.

"I have put your gear inside of your room, under your bed. If you really want to, you may leave and head off to one of the hotels around here."

I nod to him, and quickly go to retrieve a suitcase, and a bag from under the bed in the room he designated to me. I walk back into the room, stop at his door, and say "Thanks," and walk out.

I go next to the road, look up and down the street, and spot on of the cheap hotels that Hong Kong sports. I walk up the road, and check in to my room.

Once I get into my room, I lock the door behind myself, and put my bag and suitcase on my bed, and begin to open them. I check inside the bag first. It contains my suit, which is made of material that keeps me cool in heat, warm in cold, and has fibers of kevlar woven into the fabric, giving a slightly helpful bulletproof effect to the suit.

I check further into my bag, and find my Five seveN. It's my semi-automatic, twenty round pistol that comes equipped with a flash suppressor and silencer. Plus, a new little feature added in is the OCP that Third Echelon recently were able to get their hands on. The OCP, which stands for Optically Channeled Potentiator, allows the user to "zap" any electronic device into not working for a few moments, and is completely silent.

I check to make sure the barrel is clean, and the firing pin is good. I slide in a fresh clip, and flip on the weapon's safety. I then pick up my pride and joy: the SC-20k. It fires 5.56x45mm ss109 rounds in a bull pup configuration which allows for it to have maximum firepower without sacrificing the ability of stealth. It can either fire a single shot with a half squeeze on the trigger, or a full squeeze will deliver an automatic burst.

The SC-20k also comes with a built on attachment. This attachment allows for a stable firing platform for things such as Sticky Cameras that relay information back to my OPSAT, or it allows for me to shoot such things as Sticky Shockers, which incapacitate anything up to and including a horse.

My OPSAT, which stands for Operational Satellite Uplink, gives me a direct connection to everyone that helps me back at the NSA. The National Security Agency's team, also known as Third Echelon, may communicate to me also through a pair of implants in my ears, and I may communicate back by touching the one located in my throat. Since the implants only rattle the small bones of my ears, only I may hear them, but me speaking back is a different story.

I finish searching through the bag, and find a few fragmentation grenades as well as two gas grenades and a couple of Sticky Cams and Sticky Shockers. Once I reach the bottom of the bag, I find a note that simply reads: "Red 0051". I realize that this is the code to relay back to Third Echelon that I've received the equipment. You never know who's listening in anymore, so we use codes through the OPSAT to communicate. I quickly type in the code, and then promptly receive a message that says: "Go to the hotel that's next to the Purple Queen, and ask for 'Jess' at the counter. –L".

Hmmm. Lambert is sending me close to where one of the most powerful people in the Triads are in Hong Kong. Wonderful. While the man did save my life, I was hoping not to meet him again, so on this little trip, I just hope I don't see him.

I quickly slip on my suit and gear, and put a jacket on. This will conceal the upper half of my suit, which goes a long way to making it look like I have on some kind of biohazard material protection gear as pants. I just have to lug around my backpack, which I'm perfectly used to.

I walk outside, and hail a taxi. Luckily, since I've been to Hong Kong a few times in the past year, I help direct the taxi driver to the Purple Queen. Once we arrive, I pay him, and get out of the cab. I look around, and take a moment's glance at the Purple Queen, recalling some not-so-fond memories from there. I then turn to my right, and enter the fleabag hotel situated here.

I step on up to the counter, and summon up some of the Chinese I know, and ask the receptionist where 'Jess' is. She promptly hands me a brown envelope and continues doing something on the computer that she is stationed at.

I go off into a corner, so nobody may look over my shoulder at whatever it is in this envelope. I pull out a sheet of paper out of opening it. It reads: "Coen, US Embassy of Hong Kong, Held Hostage, Basement F3, Reason: Unknown". I take a double take at the paper, just to make sure I've read it correctly. And then the thought races across my mind… Why the hell is she being held captive at her own damn embassy?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I quickly take the piece of paper that I retrieved out of the envelope, and stuff it into one of the pockets of the coat I'm currently wearing. The US embassy is just a stone's throw away from my current location.

I quickly step outside, not only to get a breath of fresh air, but also to decide what my next plan of attack will be. I check the current time on my OPSAT, and I see that it will be dark in about an hour. Perfect.

I slowly start walking my way to the US embassy. I decide that I'm going to walk around the building's perimeter, which seems to be made of electrified barbed wire fence. There are also a few guard towers, but the jarheads that they have inside of them seem pretty relaxed right now. I guess Coen isn't that big of a prisoner, or they just haven't been briefed.

By the time I have finished searching the building's perimeter, the sun has fallen, which has left many dark shadows: perfect places to hide. I slip around the back of the building, where I noticed a lightly guarded gate that's right next to a guardhouse. I walk up to the guardhouse door and try the knob. Locked. Just as I figured. I then pull out my lockpicks, and start working on opening the door when I hear movement inside.

I quickly pull my picks out, and jump over behind the door as it swings open. Good, it looks as if the guard has come out for a bit of fresh air. I get around the door and behind the guard in one deft movement, and put him in a one-arm chokehold while I put my pistol against the side of his head.

"You've got to just love the smell of fresh air, don't you?" I ask.

"What? Huh? Who are you?" He replies. His voice has a slight hint of a southern accent to it. Definitely American.

"I'm the one with the gun. I get to ask the questions. I hear you guys have a special guest tonight. Appearing in the lower basements, I believe."

"I… I don't know… They hardly ever brief us patrolmen on anything."

"Fine, tell me something useful, or I won't hesitate to put my gun to use," I say.

"There's the gate access just inside of the room I was in. It'll open this gate up."

"Thanks. Oh yeah, and just remember: You never saw me," I say as I draw my pistol back, and pistol whip the side of the guard's neck. He'll be out for the better part of the night.

I then drag his body into the control room for the gate, and flip the switch labeled "Gate Open/Close". That was easy enough to find. I quickly step out of the room, and go through the now opened gate. It's pretty dark here, so I take off my jacket, and hide it in the shadows, and retrieve my trident goggles from my pack.

As soon as they are in place, I pull them down, and activate their night vision mode. These goggles also come with a thermal vision mode and gives a direct uplink of whatever I'm seeing to Third Echelon.

"Fisher, nice to see you've made it inside of the perimeter gates," Lambert says through my implants.

I then press the one in my throat and respond, "It was easy enough. The guards here seem to be pretty spineless. And these people are supposed to be protecting our figureheads?"

Lambert chuckles and responds, "Okay, Fisher. Jokes aside, you need to get inside of that embassy as quickly as possible. We've uploaded a map onto your OPSAT. Check it if you need any help in navigating."

I sidle up close to the back wall of the embassy, and start working my way to the left. I soon encounter a door. I'm guessing either to the kitchens, or some kind of parking area. I try the knob, but yet again, it's locked. I pull out my lockpicks, and get to work on this lock. After about thirty seconds of trouble, the lock releases with a satisfying "click", and I'm free to turn the knob and enter the building.

I slip inside, and silently shut the door behind myself. My guess of it being the kitchen area was dead on, but I'm not alone. Luckily enough, most of the people here have headphones on and are paying quite a bit of attention to their work to notice me. This allows me to quietly sneak behind all of the cooks and dish washers and access the door on the far side of the room.

I quickly exit through into a rather dark hallway. I flip my goggles to their thermal vision, and look up and down the hallway and check the floors for heat signatures. I'd rather not have somebody unexpectedly sneak up on me. I then put my goggles back to night vision and quickly reference the map that is now stored on my OPSAT. I figure out that about two doors down to my left is the basement stairway access.

I just hope nobody else wants into or from the basement when I start my way down those stairs. I work my way over to the door, and silently open it. I then listen for any incoming sounds. I hear nothing. Better that way. I then shut the door behind myself and start walking down the flight of stairs.

I make it down to the next door, which I'm assuming leads to Basement F1, when I suddenly hear noise from below. Seems somebody wants to climb the stairs. I quickly open the door in front of me, and slip inside. Unfortunately, I almost run right into a guard that's standing there holding an M16 assault rifle. At least the lighting is low enough here for me to be able to slip away without him ever noticing, so that's just what I do.

The door then opens behind the guard, and a white man wearing a black suit and red tie steps in. He's bald, and seems to be in his late thirties/early forties. When he speaks to the guard standing there, I realize that while his accent is American, the guard's isn't. It's Russian, and he speaks poor English to boot.

I quickly type in a question on my OPSAT: "Check the roster for the guards here. Are there any non-Americans?" I sit there and wait impatiently for an answer that comes but a moment later through my implants.

It's Grimmsdottir. "Sam, there are no Russians working there that the embassy has employed."

Well hell. It seems there is some other faction here, posing as guards. I quickly snap a few shots of the bald man, just before he turns around and walks through the door, and the Russian resumes his guarding post.

I guess it's time to get some answers out of my Russian "pal" here, and figure out why in the hell he's here.


End file.
